This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Performing an anatomic or reverse arthroplasty generally requires the placement of a humeral implant (e.g., a glenosphere or a glenosphere-receiving implant such as a humeral tray) in, and/or relative to, a humerus. For example, it is often necessary to position the humeral implant relative to a surface of the resected humerus such that medial overhang of the humeral implant relative to the surface is minimized or eliminated. Considerable surgical skill is generally required to accurately align the humeral implant in the correct orientation in, and/or relative to, the humerus when performing the anatomic or reverse arthroplasty. It is desirable, therefore, that an adjustable humeral implant be accurately oriented relative to the humerus when performing an anatomic or reverse arthroplasty.